


No Such Thing as a Bad Day

by madlysanecatlady



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gladnis, M/M, NSFW, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: Just Gladio, Ignis, and some whipped cream.





	No Such Thing as a Bad Day

Gladio was absolutely, completely fucking done with this day. The new recruits Cor had him training (on what was supposed to be his day off, no less) were draining at best. If not for the infighting, personal drama, utter lack of drive or discipline, and the complete physical ineptitude, Gladio figured the kids might make it ten minutes into a real fight. If they were lucky. Needless to say, after a stressful day like that, he was looking forward to spending a quiet evening at home, cuddled up with his favourite person in the world.

He opened the door to their apartment and toed off his shoes, calling a greeting out in the general direction of the kitchen, where Ignis generally was at this time of day. When he received no response, he wandered in, following the smell of baking hanging in the air with a fond smile. Ignis must have responded to Gladio’s flurry of annoyed texts over the course of the day with sweets. Gladio smiled. He had no idea what he had ever done to deserve someone like Ignis, but he would do it a million times more to keep him at his side.

He found a large pie, filled with some sort of berry by the smell of it, cooling on the counter along with a plate of sugar cookies. Gladio looked around with a frown. Ignis was nowhere to be found. Wondering if he had retreated for a shower after a long afternoon of baking, Gladio headed towards the bathroom, pulling off his tank along the way. Finding the bathroom empty, he wandered over to the bedroom and smiled, eyes finally falling on Ignis.

He had laid an extra blanket over the bed before lying down on it, completely nude but for the trails of whipped cream he had made leading down his body and converging at his groin in a comically tall pile and topped with a pair of bright red cherries. Gladio grinned; his boyfriend had definitely stepped up the game in cheering him up after a tough day. He took it all in for a moment, eyes raking up and down Ignis’ sharp and angular body as he lay there in peaceful meditation before leaning over to suck the whipped cream off a perked and waiting nipple.

Ignis smiled and opened his eyes, a hand coming up to run through Gladio’s hair. His back arched violently in pleasure as Gladio licked and sucked, teasing him thoroughly before resurfacing to smile down at his lover.

‘You really do know how to give me a good treat, don’t you?’ Gladio reached down to brush Ignis’ hair out of his face before leaning down to kiss him, getting a smear of the whipped cream on his own chest in the process. He ignored it in favour of breaking away from Ignis’ lips to follow the second trail down his torso, doing his best to nip and tease on his way. He reached the cherries and smirked, sucking one into his mouth and straightening up a little to return to Ignis, who smiled.

‘Looking to share?’ he asked, opening his mouth to accept the cherry, nipping at Gladio’s bottom lip playfully as he pulled away to get the other cherry for himself. Eager to entice, Ignis used his teeth to pull off the stem, making quick work of the cherry before using his tongue to tie the stem into a little bow, holding it out for Gladio as he resurfaced again.

Gladio took it with a grin. ‘That’s so hot, Iggy. Like _damn_. You’ve got such a talented tongue.’

‘Mm, so do you,’ Ignis smirked. ‘You drove me nuts in the span of a few minutes just licking some damned cream off me.’

‘Mm, speaking of,’ Gladio returned his attention to the mound of whipped cream and slurped most of it into his mouth before switching to more gentle licks and sucks to tease Ignis as he cleaned up the remaining streaks of white there, hoping to get streaks of a different kind of white substance messing Ignis up very shortly.

When Ignis’ pleasured groans morphed into full-fledged moans, Gladio moved his attention lower, pausing when he noticed Ignis had been doing some preparation before Gladio had gotten home.

‘All ready for you,’ Ignis said with a sultry smile.

‘Hm, and here I thought I might get you to have a go at me this time,’ Gladio shrugged. ‘Oh well, it’s not like we don’t have later or anything.’

Ignis leaned up to suck the few streaks of cream that had stuck to Gladio’s chest before pulling back with a shrug. ‘I still could, couldn’t I? You’re usually good to go again rather quickly, aren’t you? Ooh, or perhaps…’ he reached out to unzip Gladio’s trousers and pulled them open greedily. ‘Fuck me, but don’t touch me, alright?’

‘Someone’s looking for a double feature tonight,’ Gladio grinned, kicking off the trousers and reaching over to the bedside table for the bottle of lubricant Ignis had out and at the ready. He slathered some onto himself before grabbing gentle hold of Ignis’ ankles and dragging him towards the edge of the bed and closer to him. He pulled out the toy Ignis had used to maintain his preparedness and replaced it quickly, sheathing himself almost completely in one smooth stroke, eliciting a delicious moan from between Ignis’ lips, flushed and swollen with lust. Gladio began to move, slowly for the first few strokes, but ramping up quickly, lining himself up to brush against that special spot with practiced accuracy, earning him an even more eager moan than the one before it. He loved the vocal feedback Ignis always offered; it was beyond exciting to know _he_ was the reason for Ignis coming undone like this. That, coupled with the promise of that was coming to him shortly, thrust him over the edge with so much force that he needed to take a moment to steady himself before he could pull out, a slight mess spilling out behind him and onto to spare blanket Gladio was grateful Ignis had had to foresight to lay out. He smiled tiredly down at Ignis. ‘Shit, Iggy, you’re really something else, you know that?’

‘Mm,’ Ignis stretched luxuriously before siting up, a mischievous grin lighting up his face. ‘Well, you’d best get ready for some more _something else_.’ He reached up and pulled on Gladio so that he fell onto the bed, bouncing Ignis around a bit as he reached for the bottle of lubricant. Ignis leaned over to kiss him deeply, a hand venturing blindly downward and feeling around for his entrance, slathering the lubricant liberally before inserting a finger slowly and gently, locating that special bundle of nerves and curling his finger against it. He felt an aggressive twitch from Gladio and chuckled against his lips. ‘You’re easily excited.’

‘Only by you,’ Gladio groaned out. ‘Something, well, everything actually, about you just drives me totally wild.’ He arched his back towards his lover, encouraging him to add a finger, rather enjoying himself in an infrequent event. He knew Ignis generally preferred bottoming, and Gladio was more than willing to usually let him have his way, but there were some days he really just wanted Ignis to toss him down and have his way with him.

It seemed Ignis had caught on to that fact when he leaned down to bite down hard on Gladio’s already-swollen bottom lip and added a third finger, moving and twisting them, still gently but urgently, feeling Gladio relax completely around him until Ignis deemed him ready. He pulled out his fingers and slathered some lubricant on himself before pressing in slowly, enjoying the immense heat and pressure pressing in around him, and stopped when he hit that bundle of nerves, drinking in the sharp moan from Gladio’s lips. He began to move, taking in every moan and groan eagerly, rather enjoying the way Gladio was coming completely undone beneath him. He was beginning to see the allure of allowing a switch of roles every now and then; he might begin to request it more often if this was his reward.

He pressed in, faster and deeper, beginning to feel the tensing and tingling in his lower belly that told him he was nearing the edge. It was lucky, he thought, as Gladio was standing completely at attention again already, and Ignis was beginning to have a few pictures playing through his mind of what he’d like to do about it, which was pulling him decisively towards violent completion.

He came with a shuddering moan and, without giving Gladio any chance to recover, pulled out and climbed on top of him and descended, arching his back in pleasure as he set a brisk pace, chest still heaving as he breathed, each hit on his prostate sending sparks shooting all across his body.

Gladio reached up to cup his cheeks, one thumb running gently along Ignis’ bottom lip. Ignis nipped it lightly before losing himself completely in his pace, almost straining to keep the rhythm he had set up. Ignis felt himself hardening again with all the stimulation, feeling the buildup mounting exponentially each time he moved.

He spurted messily onto Gladio’s chest, the spasms of his orgasm around Gladio dragging him over with him. They stayed there for a moment, chests heaving, trying to slow their breathing and heartbeats. Finally, Ignis leaned forward, ignoring the mess he’d made on Gladio, pressing himself into it to kiss him lazily before simply lying there, rather liking the feeling of Gladio softening inside him.

‘Shit,’ Gladio said after a few minutes, finally regaining control of his brain and breathing enough to be able to coherently bring words from brain to mouth. ‘ _Fuck_. That was… wow, Iggy. I think you broke me a little.’

Ignis laughed quietly, pressing a kiss to the side of his throat. ‘I could say the same. Although, it was certainly on the better side of incredible. I swear I fall more and more in love with you every day.’

Gladio felt his breath hitch with emotion at that statement and he tightened his arms around Ignis before moving to kiss his forehead. ‘I love you more than anything, Iggy. And yea, I know what you mean; every damn day I can’t help but fall for you even more than the last. You were named pretty perfectly, Ignis – you really are my fire.’

Ignis smiled and kissed the underside of his jaw. ‘Mm, careful there, Gladio, or else you might get me all ready to go again.’

Gladio chuckled into Ignis’ hair. ‘You gotta know by now I’m perfectly fine with that. Go right ahead, sweetness; I won’t complain.’

Ignis pulled himself up a little to kiss him again, feeling Gladio already beginning to respond, stiffening quickly inside him. He smirked against Gladio’s lips; how fortunate he was to have a boyfriend who was able to simply will himself back into a state just for his pleasure.

This time was slower, gentler, less fast and fierce than the last few times. Ignis remained leaning forward over Gladio, hands roaming through his growing hair, their lips moving in time with one another, their breath mixing as they moved in perfect synchronicity. Ignis was beginning to understand Gladio’s frequent recovery as the delectable friction washed over him as he was pressed tightly to Gladio’s firm stomach as they moved. That, coupled with the feeling of Gladio moving inside him worked to drive him wild, even at their slow and lazy pace.

They finally brought themselves to completion, feeling a different sort of satisfaction washing over them than the almost desperate and violent one that had before. This one was calmer, one Gladio felt in his heart rather than his gut. He closed his arms tightly around his boyfriend, taking a moment to catch his breath before burying his lips into Ignis’ hair. ‘We’re going to get stuck together.’

‘Mm, I might be fine with that, actually,’ Ignis smirked into Gladio’s chest, taking a final moment to snuggle in against Gladio’s chest before peeling himself away and separating them, feeling a rather larger mess than usual greeting that motion. He looked down at Gladio, all messy and dishevelled, red in the face and chest and looking more than completely spent, and felt an odd flutter in his stomach before it moved up into his chest. _He_ was the only one who ever got to see Gladio like this, he was the _reason_ Gladio was like this; the thought was almost intoxicating. He reached out to smooth Gladio’s hair out of his face. ‘Shower?’

‘If I can even stand after all that,’ Gladio laughed exhaustedly. ‘Gods, you really did just about break me. What brought this on, anyways?’

‘Well, from the look of those texts I’ve been getting all day about your new recruits, you’ve had a rather long and arduous day,’ Ignis shrugged, flopping down onto the bed next to him and lying on his side to look at him. ‘I figured you might like a chance to unwind a little bit when you got home.’

‘Well, you sure as hell succeeded in helping me do that,’ Gladio smiled and rolled onto his side to face Ignis so he could kiss him lightly. ‘I was looking forward to just coming home and wrapping us up in a big blanket on the couch and watching a dumb movie, but fuck, Iggy, you obviously had to go above and beyond in spoiling me, didn’t you?’

Ignis shrugged. ‘Anything for you, Gladio. And in this particular case, I can assure you it was far from a chore.’

Gladio snorted and kissed his nose. ‘How’s about we go take that shower, get us some take out, and wrap ourselves up on the couch for the rest of the evening?’

‘That sounds phenomenal,’ Ignis nodded and sat up, stretching luxuriously before getting to his feet. He waited for Gladio to get up as well so he could ball up the extra blanket for washing later and went around the bed to take Gladio’s hand. ‘I’m glad I could help make your day less terrible.’

‘Aww Iggy,’ Gladio leaned down to kiss his hair before leading the way out of the bedroom towards the rest of their evening. ‘With you in my life there’s no such thing as a bad day.’

**Author's Note:**

> Smuttier stuff is not usually in my repertoire, but wrap it up in some fluff, and yea, turns out I'm all over that.


End file.
